someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Phantom Skype Call
''This'''' [[Is based_on_a_story..._Mostly...|''is based on a true story... Mostly...]] It was a cold Saturday night. I looked at the time on my computer, the time was 11:35 PM. It was then that I realized I was still talking to my friends on skype. "Hey! Are you still there!?" One friend said to me. It took me a couple seconds, but I responded with... "Yes." There were four people in the call, including me. After I replied, they went on to whatever they were doing, I just sat there, thinking. I then decided to edit my skype status, you know, keep everyone up to date on my life. As I went to edit it, I realized there was another call going on. It was a group call. It had the same people in it as the current call I was in had. I informed my friends of this, they seemed to not care. I continued to tell them that I was going to go join it. They just continued to do whatever they were doing. As I moved my mouse cursor over to the join call button. I hesitated, then I clicked it. As I joined the call I found that only one of my friends was in the call, the other two weren't. My friend who was in the call wasn't talking. As I stared as his profile picture I spoke up. "Hello?" I said. No response. I went back to check the other call that everyone was in, as I did, both of the calls went in "On Hold" mode. The skype "Hold" noise that it caused startled me. I examined both calls, the one with everyone in it had a "Resume Call" option, but the other call didn't. I quickly went back to the populated call then spammed the "Resume Call" button. It wouldn't respond. On the 20th click it seemed like, I joined the call. Everyone was there, chatting away. I told them what happened. One of my friends, the one who wouldn't respond in the other call, responded by saying how creepy that sounded. After that the group call seemed to have dissapeared, and we all just went back to what we were doing. I joined them. About fifteen minutes passed. My friend who didn't respond in the "phantom" call spoke up. He thought he heard one of our other friends talk to him, who wasn't in the call. "Hey..." he thought he said to him. He responded with "Did anyone else hear that?" We didn't really care about what he said. He continued "I think he's haunting me, I THINK HE DIED!" We thought he was crazy, but as I opened up skype, the only person in the call, was him, the one in the phantom call. The rest of my friends greyed out, signifying that they hung up from the call. "You're next..." He said, as he removed my other friends from the call. "You're next..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Fixed